


Stressed to kill

by Astarte



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-01
Updated: 2002-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven hat eine nächtliche Unterhaltung mit einem Fremden, der erst seine Konfusion verstärkt und ihm dann seinen rechtmäßigen Platz zuweist. Und in dieser Welt hat Steven keinen Platz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressed to kill

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, ich wollte ein Gespräch zwischen Wesley und Connor nach Season 3 und ich wollte Justine am Ende tot sehen. Kann man mich dafür verklagen? Ich denke nicht.

Diese Welt ist mir fremd. Quor-toth war die Hölle. Aber eine Hölle, die ich kannte und verstand. 

Die von außen kam und dich angriff. Du warst Teil davon, aber sie hatte keinen Teil von dir. Nicht so wie dieser Ort, der einen von innen heraus zerfrisst. Ich will nicht wirklich zurück in die Dimension, die ich über die Jahre gelernt habe, als meine Heimat anzusehen, weil es in dieser Welt einfacher ist zu überleben, ohne meinen Vater an meiner Seite und aus Respekt vor ihm. 

Seltsam, er überlebte beinahe zwei Jahrzehnte in der Hölle und seine Heimat wurde für ihn nach wenigen Tagen zum tödlichen Verhängnis. Aber er war am Ende ein müder, alter Mann, der es verdient hätte, die restlichen Jahre hier in Frieden abzugelten. Doch dieses Schicksal war ihm nicht vergönnt. Und meine einzige Hoffnung liegt darin, dass ich ihm wenigstens im Tod die Ehre erwiesen habe, die er rechtmäßig verdient hatte.

Er hat mich alles gelehrt, was ich zu wissen brauchte, aber scheinbar war es nicht genug, um mich vorzubereiten. Zumindest nicht für diesen Ort, der aus Lügen und Intrigen besteht. Obwohl mein Vater stets anderer Ansicht war, aber das hier ist ebenfalls eine Hölle, die nur getarnt ist durch die Maske der Zivilisation. 

Ich kannte die Welt von der er redete nicht und war naiv genug, um ihm zu glauben, dass hier das Paradies liegt oder das es zumindest näher an diese Utopie herankommt. Stattdessen habe ich alles verloren, das mir wichtig war. Meinen Vater, meinen Glauben und meine Ehre. 

Meine Hölle war mir vertraut. Aber trotz der Tatsache, dass ich mich immer noch in einer befinde, fühle ich mich hier nicht zuhause. In einer Welt, die scheinbar aus Regeln besteht, nur um einen Moment später die aufgestellten Gesetze zu brechen.

Aber ich stehe über dem Gesetz. Nein, nicht über dem menschlichen, das ich so gar nicht verstehe. Sondern über dem Naturgesetz. 

Meine Existenz steht außerhalb der Regeln dieser Welt, wurde nicht darin begründet und ist nicht mit ihr verbunden. Ich bin frei. Aber warum fühlt es sich dann so an, als ob ich in Ketten auf dem Grund des Ozeans liege? Und nicht mein Nemesis? 

Ich will nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, schalte um auf Ruhezustand, der sich nicht einstellen will. 

Ich will hier weg. Raus auf die Strasse, die Kreaturen jagen, die das Gesicht tragen, das mein Vater zuletzt gesehen hat, bevor er starb. Will diese Unruhe beenden, die in mir hoch kocht, jedes mal wenn sich die Nacht über LA senkt. Aber Justine ist erschöpft nach den Wochen ununterbrochener Jagd und diese Nacht ist ein Zugeständnis an die Frau, die mein Vater fast genauso geliebt hatte wie mich.

Die Frau neben mir atmet ruhig im Schlaf. Aber für meine Sinne viel zu laut und mein Instinkt sagt mir, dass ich mich ihrer entledigen sollte. Aber ich vertraue meinem Instinkt nicht mehr, seit er mich bei dem Monster, das meinen Vater getötet hat, im Stich gelassen hat. Dort fühlte ich mich für einen kurzen Moment zugehörig, bei dem Kampf inmitten dieser Menschenmasse, bevor ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen habe.

Etwas außerhalb des Hauses zieht meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ruft mich und zehrt an meinem Inneren. Und es ist stärker als der Ruf der Nacht, der sich mit dem Sonnenuntergang einstellt und in meinem Innern echot. Mit jeder Minute lauter wird, in der ich nicht draußen bin. 

Leise erhebe ich mich und folge meinen Sinnen, die nachts so viel schärfer sind. Nicht geblendet durch das grelle Licht des Tages und den unerträglichen Pegel an Lärm, der an meinen Ohren nagt. Mit der Nacht verschmelzend lasse ich mich von ihr leiten. Die Quelle für meine Anspannung ist leicht ausgemacht. 

Der Mann steht auf der anderen Straßenseite, außerhalb der Laternenlichter, nur für mich klar zu erkennen. So wie er mich sofort geortet hat. Etwas das nur wenige Menschen mit dieser Leichtigkeit schaffen. Die Neugier nimmt überhand und ich nähere mich ihm wachsam. Nicht wirklich sicher, was mich antreibt. Mein Instinkt schreit auf, warnt mich vor einer Gefahr, die ich nicht sehe und mich trotzdem vorsichtig werden lässt. 

Die Haltung des Mannes verändert sich nicht, während er meinen Bewegungen mit den Augen folgt. Als ich vor ihm stehe, ist die einzige Reaktion, die ich von ihm bekomme, ein Lächeln, dass ich nicht bestimmen kann. Niemand hat mich bis jetzt auf diese Weise angelächelt. Denn neuen Eindruck kann ich nicht einordnen, etwas das mir in dieser Welt häufig passiert. In der Gesichter nicht das zeigen, was dahinter steht. 

Vor mir steht ein Mann, kein Vampir. Aber Magie ist auch im Spiel. 

Ich schüttele den Kopf, um ihn klar zu bekommen und werde mir darüber bewusst, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, was ich hier treibe. Ohne Rückendeckung und allein. Der Mann zieht langsam seine Hand aus der Jackentasche. Sie als Faust vor sich haltend, dreht er die Handfläche nach unten und öffnet sie. Ein Kristall zerspringt auf dem feuchten Asphalt in tausend Bruchstücke und mit ihm der Bann, der mich hierher gezogen hat. 

Nach intensiver Musterung bricht er das Schweigen, „Du hast das Gesicht deiner Mutter.“ 

In der angenehmen Stimme ist ein Akzent, der fremd in meinen Ohren klingt und doch vertraut. Englisch wird mir bewusst. Die weiche Färbung in der Stimme meines Vaters. Aber mein Gegenüber ist mir nicht freundlich gesinnt und Vergleiche mit meiner Mutter stimmen mich feindlich. Wer ist dieser Mann, der weiß, wie meine Mutter aussah und noch am Leben ist, um mir diesen Vergleich aufzuzwingen, der mich anwidert. 

„Aber scheinbar nichts von deinem Vater, oder Connor?“ Die Herausforderung ist nicht zu überhören.

Und der Name genügt, um meine Wut an die Oberfläche zu bringen. Ich greife blind an und gleite ab, an etwas das genauso Übernatürlich ist wie der Ruf, der mich zu diesem Mann brachte. Ich ziehe mich zurück, eine neue Strategie überlegend. 

„Ich vergaß, deinen Kampfstil hast du von ihm geerbt.“ Noch ein paar Schritte Abstand und langsam wird mir klar, dass ich getestet werde. „Wohl alles was dieser Welt von ihm erhalten bleibt, nachdem sich seine Asche in alle Winde verstreut hat.“

„Keine Asche.“ Nun habe ich ihn überrascht. 

Die erhobene Augenbraue ist das einzige Indiz dafür.

„Keine Asche? Du hast ihn nicht getötet?“ 

„Nein.“ Verwirrung erkenne ich zu gut, auch wenn sie noch so gut versteckt ist. Sie ist in den letzten Wochen mein ständiger Begleiter geworden und der Mann vor mir ist verblüfft. Ein gutes Gefühl einen Riss in seine Allwissenheit zu reißen.

„Warum bist du ein Freund von Angelus, der Rache üben will?“ 

Diese Frage bringt das Lächeln von vorhin zurück. „Ich denke Angelus steht mir im Moment näher als Angel, wenn du ihn nicht getötet hast.“ 

Eine Aussage, die ich nicht verstehe, Angelus kann niemanden nahe stehen, außer dem Teufel persönlich und Angel ist derselbe Vampir, der mich gezeugt hat. Mein Vater hat mir nie die Wahrheit meiner Herkunft verschwiegen. Was immer noch nicht das Auftauchen dieses Mannes erklärt und sein Interesse an mir, wenn ihn nicht Rache zu mir getrieben hat.

„Was willst du von mir?“

„Ich will mir nur ein Bild von dir machen. Immerhin bist du der prophezeite Zerstörer. Also jemand, den man besser einschätzen lernt, wenn man überleben will, oder?“

Die Pause zieht sich in die Länge und ich sehe mich genötigt, sie zu brechen, nachdem es mir nicht möglich ist, stattdessen einfach sein Genick zu brechen. „Der Zerstörer von was?“

„Meines Leben. Aber ich denke, das ist nur fair, nachdem ich deines und das meiner Familie zerstört habe. Das eigentlich Wichtige ist, dass in dir die Macht brach liegt, diese Welt zum Untergang zu bringen.“ 

Eine Aussage, wie diese sollte nicht in so ruhigem Ton gemacht werden, denke ich noch, während die Worte in mich sinken. Gott, ich hasse diesen Ort tatsächlich, aber ihn deshalb vernichten? Soweit reicht mein Ehrgeiz nicht. Und was soll diese Aussage, dass er mein Leben zerstört hat? Ich kenne ihn noch nicht einmal.

„Eine Macht, die ich nicht gebrauchen werde.“ 

Überzeugung klingt aus meinen Worten, die ich auch fühle.

„Nein?“ Die fragend erhobene Augenbraue, reizt mich, sie aus seinem Gesicht zu entfernen. „Wie kannst du das wissen, wenn du sonst nichts weißt, Connor?“ Wieder dieser Name und meine Hilflosigkeit der Wut, die ich fühle nicht gehorchen zu können, schmerzt beinahe körperlich.

„Mein Vater hat mich gelehrt, für das Gute zu kämpfen und somit weiß ich genug.“ 

„Dein Vater? Holtz?“ Aus seinem Mund klingt es wie ein Fluch, kein Name und der Wunsch mein Gegenüber zu töten wird übermächtig. „Er kannte noch nicht einmal den Unterschied zwischen Gut und Böse. Wie konnte er dich dann lehren für das Gute zu kämpfen?“ Leichter Unglaube liegt in seinen Worten, „Das einzige, das für ihn von Interesse war, war seine Rache an Angel für etwas das zweihundert Jahre zurücklag und nicht unter dessen Einfluss lag. Was konnte dieser bittere Mann dich also lehren außer Rache?“ 

„Er hat seine Familie verloren durch ein Monster. Er hat mir beigebracht, mich zu verteidigen.“ Der Hass in meiner Stimme, ist sogar in meinen Ohren fremd.

„Nein, Connor, du weißt gar nichts und du verstehst nichts. Du weißt noch nicht einmal gegen wen du kämpfen musst. Glaub mir, es gibt Dinge, die weitaus grausamer sind als Vampire. Im Grunde sind die sogar relativ harmlos, leicht einzuschätzen und zu töten. Wenn die gesamte Welt so unkompliziert wäre - nur in Schwarz und Weiß, dann würden wir alle ein glückliches Leben führen. Aber die Welt besteht aus einem anderen Konzept. Nuancen von Grau, die keinen Unterschied mehr zulassen. Wie kannst du also sicher sein, dass du auf der richtigen Seite bist?“

„Und wie kannst du es?“ 

„Oh, ich bin auf keiner Seite mehr. Ich habe mich selbst aus dem Spiel genommen und stehe nun an der Seitenlinie und beobachte das Spiel. Ein Wächter, mehr nicht.“ Endlich kann ich das Lächeln von vorhin einordnen, es ist kalt und bitter. „Und ich will, dass es fair gespielt wird und dafür musst du wissen, wie der bisherige Spielverlauf war.“

Ich kenne den Spielverlauf. Er ist mein Leben, meine Vergangenheit, die mich zu dem macht, der ich bin. Was könnte dieser Mann mir also Neues erzählen? Abwartend bleibe ich stehen, verschränke die Arme. 

„Wie lange kämpft du hier in LA gegen Vampire? Acht, neun Wochen?“ Ich gebe ihm ein Nicken. „Und wie viele Opfer von Vampiren bist du begegnet? Menschen, die den Angriff durch deine Hilfe überlebt haben oder die bei denen du zu spät kamst. Dreißig, vierzig?“ Hunderte, aber ich nicke nur. „Hast du die Bisswunden bemerkt, die ihre Opfer tragen?“

„Natürlich.“

„Dann setze jetzt deinen Verstand ein.“ Mit diesen Worten dreht er sich von mir weg und geht gelassen die Strasse hinunter. Nach einigen Schritten bleibt er stehen. Er blickt halb über die Schulter in Richtung meiner Unterkunft und sagt, als ob ihm das gerade erst in den Sinn gekommen wäre, „Richte Justine einen Gruß von mir aus und dass ich gelernt habe, ihre Methode anzuwenden. Sie hat ihre Vorteile.“

„Was für eine Methode?“ 

Ich will diese Frage nicht stellen, denn ich kenne die Antwort bereits. Er dreht sich um und obwohl er mehrere Meter von mir entfernt ist, kann ich dieses Lächeln erkennen. Kalt entgegnet er, „Wie man Menschen ein Messer in den Rücken jagt.“

„Von wem soll ich den Gruß ausrichten?“

„Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. Gute Nacht, Steven.“ Und diesmal überspült mich die Wut unerwartet. Er weiß, wer ich bin, zu wem er mich gerade gemacht hat.

„Nicht Steven, sondern Connor.“ 

Nach einem langen Blick, erwidert er langsam, „Vielleicht lernst du doch, die Macht, die in dir liegt nicht zu nutzen.“

„Und wenn nicht?“

„Werde ich an der Seitenlinie stehen und dem Spiel zusehen.“ 

Mit dieser Erwiderung setzt er seinen Weg fort. Seine Schritte verhallen und ich stehe immer noch an demselben Platz, als selbst ich sie nicht mehr wahrnehmen kann. Die unglaubliche Wahrheit setzt sich zusammen wie ein Puzzle. Ich wurde betrogen von dem Mann der mein Vater war, solange ich mich erinnern kann. Benutzt als Werkzeug für seine perfekte Rache, die einem perfiden Plan folgte und keine Rücksicht auf meine Gefühle nahm, sondern mit ihnen spielte. 

Instrumentalisiert um das Leben meines Vaters zu zerstören.

Aber ich habe die Vergebung meines Vaters und nun wird es Zeit meine Rache zu üben. Das einzig nützliche, das ich je gelehrt wurde. An dem Menschen, der kein Recht hatte, ein Leben zu nehmen, das mir gehörte. Steven stirbt in mir und mit ihm, die Verwirrung in dieser Welt. Ich sehe das erste Mal in Wochen klar, mein Vertrauen in meine Instinkte kehrt zurück und ich fühle mich eins mit meiner Umgebung. 

Plötzlich wird mir klar, dass ich frei bin.

Frei bin, das zu tun, was mein Herz befiehlt. 

Mein Blick geht zum nächtlichen Himmel, der Ruf der Nacht ist immer noch in mir. Aber er ist anders geworden. Weicher. Melodischer. Ich gehe ein letztes Mal zurück, um die Brücken hinter mir zu verbrennen und Justine dorthin zu schicken, wo sie mit ihrem geliebten Daniel, den Rest ihres ewigen Lebens vereint sein wird. Ich hoffe in der Hölle, aber wahrscheinlich wird es irgendwo zwischen Himmel und Hölle sein. 

Grautöne, erinnere ich mich, gibt es wahrscheinlich auch im nächsten Leben.

Ich trete durch die Tür und Justine murmelt im Halbschlaf, „Steven?“

„Nein, Connor.“ Bei diesen Worten ist sie schlagartig wach und blickt mich alarmiert an. „Ich soll dir einen Gruß von Wesley ausrichten und dass er gelernt hat, deine Methode anzuwenden und die Vorteile darin erkannt hat.“ Ihr Gesicht ist eine Maske des Entsetzens, „Ich gebe dir einen Vorsprung von fünf Minuten. Danach werde ich die Jagd aufnehmen und das ist kein Spiel. Wir kämpfen auf Leben und Tod.“ 

Wir beide wissen, wie dieser Kampf ausgehen wird. 

Mein Blick geht zur Uhr neben dem Bett, „Ab jetzt.“


End file.
